metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Command Visor
The '''Command Visor' is a visor in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption that allows Samus to remotely control her Gunship. This control includes having the gunship leave its location to land at a landing pad where Samus is situated, and manoeuvring heavy objects if necessary. Lastly, she can order the ship to do a Bombing Run with Ship Missiles to destroy obstacles and large enemies. Sylux, a Bounty Hunter from Metroid Prime Hunters, appears to possess a similar ability; he orders his ship, the Delano 7, to attack Samus while he is in a battle with her. They may be common or possibly outlawed, since Rundas had told Samus that using the visor had been authorized while fending off the Pirate attack on Norion. Although the Command Visor is included at the beginning, Samus is unable to use it as the Visor is offline. However, it changes to online during the attack on Norion; while fending off some Space Pirates en route to Generator A, Rundas helps her. Afterwards, he received word that the Federation authorizes the use of Command Gunships. Therefore, Samus is now capable of using the Gunship command. Glitch In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, there is a related audio glitch. To perform it, Samus must land the Ship and walk into it (as if to save), and then quickly switch to the Command Visor just before she enters. This causes the Command Visor's audio to play inside the ship instead of In the Cockpit. The glitch can be fixed by leaving the ship. Inventory data Trivia *Before fighting the first Berserker Lord, Samus inputs commands to lead her ship to safety, despite Gunship commands being offline. *It seems that she loses this ability during the final events in Metroid Fusion, as she is unable to command her ship to land in the last scenes. That particular Gunship can only be flown manually. This, however, may be because the new gunship was directly supplied by the Federation. *The whirring sounds that are heard when using the Command Visor are the same as for the X-Ray Visor in Prime. :*Also, when issuing a command to the Gunship, a voice confirming the order says "Data Received", which can be heard in the PAL and Wii releases of Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes when Samus is alerted to an anomaly on Tallon IV or Dark Aether. *The Command Visor is the first item in the Metroid series to be authorized for use rather than collecting it. Most items in Metroid: Other M were authorized for use by Adam. *If Samus has the Plasma or Nova Beam, or if she is in Hypermode while on Phaaze, using the Command Visor will cause the arm cannon to return to its default form. *Although the Command Visor is only directly used during gameplay in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, its use was possibly first demonstrated as early as the first Metroid Prime due to Samus commanding her ship to pick her up from the doomed Artifact Temple at Tallon IV in its ending, and may have been used immediately prior to the Proteus Ridley boss fight in Metroid: Samus Returns due to her activating her ship for takeoff remotely. Gallery File:Samus_calls_in_gunship.jpg|The Command Visor appears to be used during the ending of Metroid Prime as Samus calls her ship while the Impact Crater is collapsing. She also appears to use it near the end of Metroid: Samus Returns, to activate her Gunship from the top of a cliff. File:Mp3 command visor.png|''Corruption'' Inventory ru:Командное Забрало Category:Visors Category:Beginning Items